Dance Little Liar
by Steffy-Michelle
Summary: Ben Dunham is growing up to be Shannon didn't want him to be. Also contains other cast. Rated M for violence, sex, ...


**I'm still not sure whether I'll keep this story. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet, so there's a chance I'll delete it. **

**Title credit goes to the Arctic Monkeys **

**-----------------------**

Ben grew up in a regular American home, or seemed to be one. His mother, Shannon had left his father 17 years ago in England. Although Shannon always told him he had nothing to whine about because he always had a father figure around, her new husband Alex Brimson.

Ben had always been amazed by the British culture. He always thought he belonged there more than he belonged in America. Everything was better there. The music, the sports, everything. He loved football. Football, not rugby. He got incredibly annoyed when people would call football, soccer and rugby, football. Rugby has nothing to do with a foot and a ball.

Ben was 18 now and ready to go to England, but Shannon wasn't so keen on it. She was scared he'd get caught up in hooliganism just like his father.

"Mom, could you just fucking stop worrying? I'm just going to England, it's not the end of the world!" Ben said quite annoyed when he saw his mother crying while Alex was trying to comfort her.

Shannon didn't speak a word, "maybe you should just stay here, Ben. You can always go to university here." Alex said, holding Shannon in his arms.

"I don't want to go to university here. I want to go to fucking England, can't you understand? Mom, you of all people should understand! You went to England yourself several years ago!"

Shannon wiped away her tears, "I just don't want the same thing happening to you, Ben."

"Fuck's sake, it's not cause I'm going to England and love football, I'm going to turn in a fucking hooligan."

Shannon didn't answer but just pulled him in a hug, "but what about Aaron? He'll be lost without you." Aaron was Alex's son of a former marriage and was of the same age as Ben. They became friends over the years but Ben still hadn't convinced Aaron that football was better than rugby, or baseball.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Ben said, Aaron didn't need Ben. They both had separate friends and would only talk when they were having dinner. "I just want to go to England, mom. It's not that much of a deal. You went, uncle Matt went, ..."

"Don't mention that, Ben. I told you what happened to him when he went. He didn't even like soccer."

Ben glared at his mother for using the word 'soccer', "I'm fucking 18, I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Alex glared at Ben, he never approved of cursing. Alex was just about to open his mount when Aaron walked in, "what's going on?" Aaron asked, Ben could sent the cigarette smoke on him. It was still a mystery to Ben how Aaron could still keep it a secret to Shannon and Alex, while he could smell the scent from afar.

"Ben wants to go to England, again." Alex sighed.

"Well, why don't you just let him go? Maybe he'll finally find some friends that agree with him on sports."

"Fucking hell, I don't even need your approval, I'm just going to go. Fuck you all." Ben said and ran up the stairs to his room. His room was filled with posters of West Ham United. If it hadn't been because of Shannon telling him what team his father supported, Ben would probably be supporting Manchester City. But over the years, he was convinced West Ham United was better.

He took his football-bag, that he used for practise from underneath his bed and started throwing his clothes in. Just as he nearly finished packing, Aaron came in his room.

"Don't go, dude. Shannon'll be devastated. You can't do that to her."

Ben turned around and glared at Aaron, "fuck off. I'm not going to stay at a place where I'm unhappy just so my mom is happy. She should be thinking of my happiness, not hers."

"That's rude, man."

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Ben nearly shouted. Aaron rolled his eyes and entered the room next to Ben's.

"Fucking hell," Ben said and slammed his door, that Aaron had left open, shut that created a loud noise through the entire house.

Ben had finished packing by the end of evening and watched television in his room, refusing to go downstairs, even for dinner.

The next morning, Ben was ready to fulfil his dream. He walked downstairs, his bag with him.

Shannon was sitting in the sofa with big bangs under her eyes, she looked at Ben who came walking down the stairs.

"Are you really leaving, then?" Shannon asked, glancing at his bag.

"Yeah."

"Have you got enough money on you?" Shannon asked, finally accepting the idea but still not approving of it.

Ben shrugged, "I'll see once I get there."

Shannon shook her head, got her wallet out and handed Ben $1 000.

"You just have that cash on you?" Ben asked surprised but took the money.

Shannon didn't answer, "don't forget to switch it into pounds,"

"I'm not fucking stupid."

"Call me once you get there. I wrote down Steve's number and address, if you ever get in some sort of trouble, all right, darling?"

Ben rolled his eyes and snatched the note from his mothers hands.

"Let me at least take you to the airport." Shannon insisted.

Ben shrugged, quickly took a CD from the cupboard and then followed his mother to her car. Once Ben entered the car, he inserted the 'Humbug' c.d. from Arctic Monkeys.

Shannon didn't say a word during the entire ride, she just kept stealing glances in Ben's way. How she would miss him, but maybe it was time for Ben to meet Steve. Although Ben hadn't once asked her to meet him, what boy didn't want to know their father?

They got to the airport and Shannon bought Ben a ticket to Heathrow Airport.

Shannon gave Ben a hug, and Ben was sure Shannon wouldn't have let go if he didn't pull out of it.

It all went incredibly fast and before Ben even knew it, the plane was taking off. He got his iPod out and continued to listen to the Arctic Monkeys and later to the Beatles and there followed an other incredibly long list of British musicians.

Somewhere along the flight, Ben fell asleep with Paul McCartney singing and when he woke up, they were about to land. Thinking about it, Ben had no idea what to do next. He hadn't found a university yet, he didn't book a hotel and the only person he knew was Steve.

Ben looked outside the window and wondered what Steve would say once he saw him. Would he be happy? Or annoyed that something from the past showed up again? It would all remind him of Shannon and Pete.

Then again, Steve probably had moved on and found himself an other wife just like Shannon did.

Ben had just got off the metro and train and stood in central London. He got a grin on his face and immediately felt at home when he saw two young men walking by, wearing a West Ham United shirt.

Ben started walking around, without having a destination. He walked passed a small hotel and decided to search for Steve tomorrow and now rest. He got himself a hotel room and laid down on the bed.

His mobile started buzzing, he looked at it, he had two new messages from Shannon.

_'Are you safe?' _

_'Have you landed yet?' _

Ben rolled his eyes, still a bit annoyed by her. Ben went inside the small lavatory and splashed some water on his face before leaving the hotel. He had just set his clock on his mobile right with the time in England. It was a little past 6 in the evening. Ben entered a bar and asked for a pint. He grinned when they gave it to him without a problem. He glanced at the television in the corner of the pub. It was a football match, Manchester United versus Tottenham.

He wasn't the only one excited by the match, in fact most men in the pub where there watching the match.

He got tabbed on the shoulder, Ben turned around to see a man, if you could even call him a man, he looked more like a young boy.

"Yeh new 'ere, mate? Haven't seen yeh 'round." The man said.

Ben didn't want to say anything, knowing that they'd heard his accent and had already got prejudices ready towards an American.

"What is it, mate? Lost yer tongue?"

"Yeah, I'm new, I suppose." The man's eyes grew wide just as Ben had expected at the sound of his accent.

"Yeh sure yeh belong 'ere, mate?" The man asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ben said annoyed and turned his head back to the match on the television.

"Yer not into rugby then?"

Ben snorted, "you're serious, man? Are you saying I look like someone that likes rugby? I better fucking not."

The guy laughed, "I like yeh, mate. Yer quite alright, for a Yank."

Ben looked at the guy and realised he must be older than he looked like.

"I'm George." The guy introduced himself, "who'd you support?"

Ben glanced at George still doubting whether he wanted to talk to him. It was a tricky question "who'd you support?", there was one right answer and hundreds of wrong answers.

"West Ham United,"

"Fuckin' brilliant!" George said.

Ben took that as a sign that George also supported WHU.

George and Ben watched the game together and when it finished they started chatting.

"How long have yeh been in London for?"

"'Bout an hour of six."

"What'cha 'ere for then?"

Ben shrugged, he had told Shannon it was for university but he doubted he would even go visit a university, "I don't really know. Just wanted to get out of America, really."

George snickered, "did yeh know the Hammers are playin' tomorrow?"

Ben eyes grew big, "really?"

George nodded, "yeh can join me, if yeh want. Some of me mates are coming as well. It's going to be proper mental!"

"Who're they against?"

"Chelsea," Ben grinned widely, "where are yeh staying?" George asked.

"In a hotel down the road..."

"Yeh, well, I'll see yeh tomorrow 'round three, in 'ere, alright mate?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I gotta go now, me missus is waitin'."

"Yeah, all right. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeh, mate. See ya." And George took off.

Ben quickly finished his fourth pint and left the pub several minutes after George. He took a look at his mobile, it was nearly 11. He had no idea what time it would be in America, but decided to ring his mother. She wouldn't mind if he called in the middle of the night or really early.

"Ben!" Shannon shouted in the phone, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Shannon let out a sigh of relief, "thank God. I've been worried sick about you all day."

Ben didn't reply but entered the hotel. "Have you gone to see Steve yet?"

"No. I'm planning to do that tomorrow or something."

"Oh, alright." Ben had entered his room, "what have you been doing the entire day?"

"I went to a pub and watched a football match there."

"A pub? You didn't drink any alcohol did you, Ben?"

"I'm fucking 18! I can legally drink here."

"That's not the point, Ben. I don't want you drinking."

"Isn't smoking much worse?"

"I don't smoke."

Ben snorted, "Aaron fucking does."

"He does not, Ben. Stop making up lies."

Ben rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"Ca-" Shannon started but Ben didn't let her finish because he already ended the call.

He laid down in his bed and put on the television. He could only watch about five channels. BBC1, BBC2 and the other three were all sport channels, rebroadcasting the match of United versus Tottenham.


End file.
